Cody Hida
Iori Hida is a character in the anime and manga Digimon. He was called 'Cody Hida' in the dub. He is the partnered to Armadilloon. Dispite being the youngest, he's very serious. A lot of his wisdom gets from his grandfather, Chikara Hida, who is also Iori's kendo teacher. Imporant Events Digimon Adventure On Auguest 3rd, 1999, Iori was in a airplane that was attacked by Kuwagamon & saved by Mega Kabuterimon & Garudamon. As a result, Iori would became a DigiDestined. Digimon 02, first half He obtained his D3, Armdillomon, & Digimental of Knowledge on the first week of school. A little later, Iori began to fear that he was letting the team down, but his grandfather convinced him that all he had to do was try his hardest, and that way, he wasn't letting anyone down. Later, Iori and the others were trapped in an offshore oil platform by a dark-spiraled Mega Seadramon, and Iori had to overcome his fear of the sea to use a submersible to get help from Jou Kido. With some convincing from Jou, Iori managed to activate the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability, allowing Armadillomon to Armour Digivolve to Submarimon to help defeat MegaSeadramon. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution Gaining a distress message from Hikari, Iori went to America with the other DigiDestined to help her & Takeru. But on the way, they meet Wallace, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner(Kokomon) is the cause of it. Digimon 02, 2nd half But even after Ken Ichijouji began undo the damaged he cause, Iori couldn't forgive Ken for what he had done. After Paildramon & Silphymon debuted, Iori saw that he & Takeru Takaishi would had to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve to. Unfortunately, Takeru had been acting oddly violent and angry in terms of Black War Greymon- but soon, Iori understood why when he talked to Yamato Ishida. Understanding Takeru's reasons was all Iori needed for Ankylomon & Angemon to DNA Digivolve. By December, Iori finally expected Ken, & at Christmas, he accepted Ken's invitation to his Christmas party. On Chirstmas day, he, Jou & their Digimon wents to Austraila to help the DigiDestined of the Pacfic round up the wild Digimon who had appeared on Earth as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. When he got back to Japan, he had to a harsh reality check the next night as Marine Devimon was about to destory a hospital, as Iori, Takeru helped a disabled girl get to safety. Shakkoumon's only option was to destroy MarineDevimon, shocking and upsetting Iori, who is forced to except that. The next days to follow, Iori encountered Yukio Oikawa, both learning their connection to Hiroki Hida. At the Other World, Iori was sujected to MaloMyotismon's illusion. His desire to be with his father & show him the digital world. Armadillomon appeared to explain how it wasn't real, and Flamedramon appeared to take him back to the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Iori used the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, making his desire for justice come true, with Ankylomon, Submarimon, Digmon, & Shakkoumon all appearing at once. After MaloMyotismon was finally destoryed, Iori went back into the dream dimension to recover the fallen Oikawa, dragging him to the edge of the portal. However, Oikawa, close to death, used the other world to fulfil a dream of his own. With that, Oikawa wished he was Iori as his body deleted & the digital particles transformed into a host of butterflies, which spread across the DigiWorld, restoring peace and beauty to it. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Pukumon enter the scene with a Control Spire, Jou knocked into the 02 gang & Iori entered up with Miyako's D-Terminal, allowing Armadillomon to armour digivolve to Pteramon. Digimon 02: Diaboromon's Counterattack Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Diaborromon resumed his reign of terror on the super information super highway. Iori was in Kendo practice when Koushiro Izumi contacted him to fill him in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Taichi, Yamato & their Digimon enter cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Iori & Takeru found one on a soccer & catched it for Koushirou to examined. Iori was forced to watch as the Kuramon swarm assimulated into Armageddemon & the battle to follow. But it was Iori's notion for everyone to use their Digivices and cell phones to capture the Kuramon that saved the day. Digimon 02: Series Finale epilouge By the year 2027, Iori became a high-class defence lawyer - he is married, and has a daughter. V-Tamer During one of his battles as a kid, he & the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who asorbed him, Miyako, Takeru, & Hikari, as the inadvertly sends Daisuke into the V-Tamer continity where he meets it's Taichi. Iori & others helped Daisuke from inside the monster by recreating the Digimental of Miracles. With the monster destoryed, Daisuke & his friends returned to their continity Category:Digimon